LOTM: Burning Sun S3 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen walking to the area where the nest is located) Daniel: Just a bit further guys! Adam: Man it's kinda cold out here. Oliver: Yeah, it's a tundra. What did you expect? Adam: I don't know to be honest. (Amanda is seen looking at her stomach) Amanda: Remember Jamie, stay quiet, no shifting. Jamie: *Voice* Got it! Amanda: Good. Adriana: You sure it's a good idea to bring him here? Amanda: Hey, we can't leave him alone! Adriana: Still... Amanda: Aww come on, you know it's bad to leave babies home alone. Adriana: Right. Amanda: Besides, he won't get hurt! Amanda: If you say so. Amanda: *Smile* Daniel: There, just up ahead. (The heroes keep walking until they end up at a Targhul Nest with wreckage from the Atlas vehicles that attacked it) Amanda: Whoa... Adam: Looks like a total warzone out here. Daniel: Yeah... Oliver: Guess the Targhuls were more than they could handle. Daniel: Right. Adam: You sure it's a good idea to be this close? I mean, they're working for Salem so that must mean they know about us Daniel. Daniel: Relax bro we're fine. It doesn't seem like anyone's watching out here. (Daniel looks at the nest) Daniel: In fact, it seems kinda quiet. Amanda: Yeah, too quiet. Adriana: Kinda giving me the willies. Amanda: You think we should just.... knock? Daniel:..... Adam: I uhh- Oliver: Maybe Adriana can knock. Adriana: M-Me? Oliver: They might still think you're an Insurgent leader. Adriana: But I AM the insurgent. Daniel: Not while you're on our team. Adriana: But- Oliver: Knock. Now. Adriana:.... *Sighs* … (Adriana goes up to the door and knocks) Adriana: Uh... Hello? Its me. Adriana. Leader of the insurgents. (No response) Adriana:......Ummm, *Knocks again* Hello? (As Adriana knocks, a hand reaches from the door and grabs her wrist) Adriana: AH!! Daniel: !! (A Targhul is seen glaring at Adriana from the crack in the door as it grabs her wrist) ???:...... Adriana: Uh.... H-Hi? ???:……. Adriana: I uh... I'm Adriana? You know, leader of the insurgents in the Shadowrealm? Loyal to Mistress Salem? ???:....... Adriana: I'm....friendly? ???: Hmph. (The Targhul lets go of Adriana's wrist) ???: So you're the leader of those insurgent inferiors? Adriana: T-That's a bit rude, but yes. I am the leader. ???: Cinder told us you were captured. Adriana: Oh I uh... I managed to escape. ???: So what do you want then? Shouldn't you report to Mistress Salem? Adriana: I-I am but uhhh, I wanted to see the nest she found and made loyal to her. ???: Well, you found it. Now fuck off. Adrianan: H-Hey now, we're suppose to be allies right? We are meant to work together in making the world for our Mistress. Can't I just come in and check things out? I won't get in the way. ???:...... (The Targhul then grabs Adriana's wrist again) Adriana: !! ???: Let me make something clear. I don't care if you're my ally, if you fuck something up in MY nest, I will suck you dry like the blood bag you are. Adriana: *holds up other hand* I swear I won't mess anything up! You got my word in the name of our mistress! ???:.....Okay. Adriana: *Nods* But first! ???: Hm? Adriana: What's your name? ???: Talon. Adriana: Nice to meet you Talon. Talon: Whatever. Come in. (Talon opens the door and Adriana enters the nest. The door closes after) Amanda: She made it in. Daniel: Yeah but, what about us? Adam:...... Oliver: Let's just wait. Maybe she'll come back. Amanda: R-Right. (The others wait behind a rock. The scene then cuts to Adriana and Talon walking through the nest) Talon:..... Adriana: So, are you- Talon: The Alpha? Yes, I am. Adriana: Oh uhh, g-good to know. Talon:.... Adriana: Any other leaders around here? Talon: There's my mate, Kiendra. Adriana: Oh a wife huh? Lucky guy! Talon: Hmph. Adriana: So how did you end up joining with Mistress Salem? Talon: Well, I was approached by a few different people. Led by a woman with one eye. Adriana: Cinder? Talon: Yeah, whatever. Adriana: Oh, and? Talon: At the time, this nest was going through a famine. Food here hasn't exactly been....abundant. Adriana: I see. Talon: So, they made a deal. They gave us locations for hunting grounds we could use, and we agreed to help Salem. Adriana: But why? Talon: Well, the other reason's quite simple. Since the famine, we had to really on another food source. Adriana: A-And, what's that? Talon:....Humans, Faunus, whatever creature we could get our hands on. Adriana: O-Oh. I see. Talon: You got a problem with that? Adriana: No no. I mean you gotta eat right? Talon: Exactly. Adriana: Yeah you- Talon: Although, if an Infant we have here is ever.....failed to live up to expectation in this environment, we like to throw them into the food pile. Adriana:... Wait what? Talon: I know it sounds....vile, but it's what we do to survive. An Infant doesn't meet our standards or if it's born too weak, it's food. That's the balance. Adriana: Has... Has it really been that hard to survive that you need to resort to that? Talon: Yes. Adriana:.... Reminds me of why I joined up with Mistress Salem. Talon: Exactly. ???: Oh there you are sweetie. (The two look to find a purple and red Targhul Female approaching) Talon: Ah, Kiendra. (The two approach each other and wrap their arms around one another) Kiendra: Who's the human? Talon: Some human who's working for Salem. Adriana: Hi. Kiendra: Wow she's got a lot of meat on her doesn't she? Talon: Yeah, I know. Adriana:.... Talon: But we can't eat her sweetie. At least, not unless she does something wrong. Kiendra: Aww that's too bad. (Kiendra runs her hand down Talon's chest) Kiendra: I thought we'd be able to have that date night with her flesh as the main course. Adriana:.... (Adriana looks at Kiendra's body) Adriana: *Thinking* Those colors. They kinda look like....Jamie's. Kiendra: Well, no matter. Any kind of supporter for the Mistress is a friend of mine. Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts